


All Tied Up

by lorraina



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorraina/pseuds/lorraina





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Tied Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277734) by [allouette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allouette/pseuds/allouette). 



_“_ _你迟到了。”_

 

Connor瞟了一眼手机上的短信。他当然知道准确的时刻，谢谢提醒。但这不能帮助他决定巡视一轮的时间，尤其是当他被过度担忧的病人家属拦下来交谈了20分钟，追问了一打问题，这些（事情的发生）完全不是他能预料到的。

 

_“_ _我知道了，”_ 他回复道， _”_ _很快就到。”_

 

他庆幸在早上出门前的最后一分钟决定带着西装来上班，而不是认为他会有时间回家换一套衣服。因为这么做至少会在浪费他半个小时。所幸，他现在只需要跑回更衣室拿上他的包和西装然后换下他的工作服，之后就可以出发了。

 

*

 

医院聚会唯一的好处就是免费酒精。吧台在Connor走进来的同时开始营业了，他进门之后做的第一件事情就是拿起一杯饮料，然后扫视着人群。很快的Connor就在这间屋子里注意到了Will那头蓬乱浓密的姜黄色头发，他背对着Connor，正在和Daniel讲话。当Connor刚打算朝他们的方向走去时，Will转身了，而就是这个动作把Connor钉在了原地。他们的目光相会了，Will朝他得意的一笑，手指着他领带的末端，然后Connor直接感觉自己的脸烧起来了。

 

这是那条在Russell的事情之后他送给Will的领带，也是那条他们第一次出去吃饭时Will戴的领带，因为他觉得”感觉非常合适，不是么?”

 

这同样是两天前当他回家时他发现Will戴着的领带，鲜活的记忆在他脑海里回现，他没法阻止自己身体瞬间热起来了，即使只是回想了那么一下。

 

*

 

_他想着他现在需要的只有一个长时间的热水澡、一些吃的、或许喝点儿酒、还有他的床，同时走进他的公寓。在今天经历了一场漫长而折磨的手术之后，他被疲劳打败了。_

 

_他把钥匙扔在桌子上，离扔在地上的包足够远，他打算晚点再处理这件事情，然后当他转身走向起居室时，他直接停止了他的行动，脚紧紧的粘在了地板上。_

 

_“_ _欢迎回家，亲爱的。”Will_ _在沙发上，用一种玩味调笑的语气说道。_

_Connor_ _缓了一段时间才能继续呼吸，这并不是因为Will_ _出现在他的公寓又或是躺在他的沙发上而导致的。不，事实上，Connor_ _通过那些没有被报纸所随意遮住的部分敢肯定，Will_ _绝对是全身赤裸地躺在沙发上。_

_“当我把我家钥匙给你的时候……这绝对不是我能想象到会发生的。”Connor_ _终于还是把这句话说出口了。_

_“_ _哦？”Will_ _透过报纸看着他，说道：“那你所期望的是什么呢?”_

_Connor_ _只是摇摇头然后咬住了他的下唇，嘴角扯出一个微笑，毕竟说真的，这个家伙。有的时候真的是对Will Halstead_ _无话可说。随后他做了吞咽的动作，因为Will_ _终于拿开了那些报纸，果然，他是一丝不挂的——奶油般可口的皮肤就那样躺在那里等待被享用——除去他脖子上松散的系着的那条熟悉的蓝色领带之外，他是赤身裸体的。_

_“我觉得我可能有些盛装打扮了。“Will_ _继续努力站起来，并不在意Connor_ _是否对他之前的话有一个回应。而Connor_ _只是发出声轻笑，抓住那条领带把Will_ _拉的更近，给了他一个吻。_

 

*

 

”Charles医生，Halstead医生。“Connor打着招呼，他的声音有些紧崩，因为他正控制自己平静下来。

 

Will几乎是 _得意洋洋地_ ，简直就像一只抓住了金丝雀的猫，Connor此时此刻恨不得掐死他。或者干他。这两种做法在这一刻都会使他心满意足。

 

“Rhodes医生，很高兴你终于能加入我们。”Will说这话的时候同时伴随着他了然一切的笑容，而Connor眯着眼睛看着他，注意到Will把嘴唇压在一起，在能看到他笑之前就转移了视线。

 

他们都知道Daniel就站在旁边，可能正无时不刻的观察他们的行为然后要把这天杀的一切都分析出来，但他们现在完全不在乎这个问题。再说了，这是Daniel。如果真的有那么一个人能够把他们的关系发现而又毫不在意，那绝对是Daniel。

 

“我一能离开就往这边走了，你也知道的。”Connor回答的时候嘴唇在杯子边缘徘徊，之后喝了一大口酒。

 

“哦，是的，你的病人怎么样了？我听说你今天早上有一个心脏搭桥手术？情况很紧张？”

 

_好的，就这样，继续说这些废话_ ，Connor心说。继续做这些可以转移他注意力的事情。”我很难说他是否已经好了，但手术十分成功。要知道这家伙已经五十多了，家里还有四个孩子”他停顿了一下，让他们三个人都消化一下这件事，”能够做这个手术本身就是一个巨大的奇迹了，心脏病发作的时候他差点当场死掉。”

 

Daniel张嘴开始回应这件事，Connor认为他在听，至少一部分是的，因为与此同时Will用懒洋洋的动作松了松他的领带，就仿佛这只是一个很平常的举动，没什么大不了的。Connor直接一口气喝下了他杯子里全部的酒，完全没有注意到他们之间的谈话已经停顿了很长时间，直到他发现Will和Daniel都用期待的眼光看着他，妈的，该他回答了，但问题是什么？

 

”抱歉，这件事—你能—我只是—”他指向吧台的位置，然后举着他的空杯子就往那边走，然而在他转身之前他并没有给出任何进一步的评论。

 

一气呵成，Rhodes，绝对完美的衔接。

 

*

 

_Will_ _的后背接触到床的同时，Connor_ _就在他的正上方，用一个深入、猛烈的吻封住了他的嘴。一切他在之前感受到的疲劳早就烟消云散，现在强烈纯粹的欲望取而代之了。他的衬衫在从起居室走到卧室门的路上就不见了，然后他现在感觉到Will_ _正迫不及待地要脱掉他的裤子。_

_“_ _很着急？”_

_“_ _你要知道我在沙发上呆了多久？”Will_ _问道，然后几乎在他急忙的意图以最快速度解开拉链的时候把它搞坏了。_

_Connor_ _在他再一次亲吻Will_ _之前笑了，然后那笑声变成了一声呻吟，因为Will_ _的手已经滑到了他裤子的前面，饥渴的手指已经缠上了Connor_ _的阴茎。然后通过一个完全不优雅的动作Connor_ _摆脱掉了他全部的衣服，这并没有得到Will_ _的配合，但当这一切都搞定的时候，一切都因为肌肤相亲而变得非常美好。_

_Will_ _的一条腿钩住了Connor_ _的臀部，两只手深埋于对方的黑发中，这使他在下一个吻中具有了主动权。Connor_ _的思绪早就不知道飞到哪里去了，尤其是当Will_ _就这样挨着他的时候，他们的勃起一起被困在他们的腹部之间，其间的摩擦已经美好得足够令他直接获得极乐的火花。_

 

*

 

Connor坐在吧台前盯着他新的那杯酒，一个凝结而成的水珠正顺着玻璃杯子外侧流淌下去。Connor能感觉到他皮肤上的汗水正以同样的轨迹顺着他的脊背滑下去，该死的，这间屋子什么时候开始这么热了？很快的Connor摇摇头，举起他的杯子，然后瞟见Will正在悠闲地朝这边走来，他恨不得朝着他诅咒，因为Will看起来实在是……一方面他看起来真是非常的踌躇满志，但是他也很光彩夺目，傻笑里面加上了一些恶魔的气质，Connor认为这简直太适合他了。真是个混蛋。

 

“Rhodes医生，”Will坐到了他的身边，并为自己点了一杯酒。就像仿佛只有酒精才是能维持他们现在所做的事情的唯一办法。

 

“Halstead医生。”

 

直到Will手里拿到一瓶新的啤酒之前他们谁都没说话，之后便一起离开了吧台。”所以我正在想，”Will先一步开口，音调低到足够让这个对话只有他们两个人可以听到，”你可以再溜达几圈，和大家打打招呼，握握手，之后我们就离开这里，你怎么看？”

 

这确实是一个非常不错的主意，因为Connor根本不知道自己一开始为什么要来这里，只不过是起先Will说最好他们都出席一下这个场合，这对他们来说很必要，Will这样解释。然而事到如今Connor只能注意到那条领带，但却不得不在毫不知情的大家面前继续做戏。

 

他喝下一口酒，体会着从食道向下的灼烧感，酒精已经开始有些上头。”所以在我做这些打招呼握手的事情的时候你会跟着我么？”

 

Will笑道：”我一直在你身边听上去很有趣，不是么？”

 

Connor抿了下嘴唇，思索这到底是对谁而言更有趣。”好的，不过如果你敢再碰一次你的领带，我就待会儿用它来对付你。”

 

在走开的同时他意识到这简直是个毫无意义的威胁。上帝啊，他彻底混乱了。他现在只希望今晚能顺利度过并且自己的工作还能保得住。

 

*

 

_“Connor_ _，”Will_ _一边因为Connor_ _在他身体里开拓的手指喘息，一边要求道：”_ _再快一些。”_

_而Connor_ _给出的回答是在Will_ _的大腿内侧吮吸出来一个痕迹，他能感受到Will_ _的肌肉在他的嘴下颤抖。同时他的手指继续在Will_ _的身体里旋转着探索，用各种方法前后来回滑动，这使Will_ _泄出了一声呻吟，身体来回摆动试图去抗拒Connor_ _的手指，来乞求更多。同时Connor_ _用撩人的方式舔舐着Will_ _臀部和大腿之间，欣赏着对方平日里苍白的胸口因情欲而泛红。_

 

_在Connor_ _将手从Will_ _身体里撤出来的同时给了对方一个深吻，因为他实在难以抗拒那红润可口的嘴唇，将Will_ _因为手指抽离开而发出的呻吟吞了下去。随后Will_ _把Connor_ _推向他的下方，用手和腿缠住他的后背，膝盖打开。他们套上安全套，这一切对Connor_ _来说太刺激了，因为他一低头就能看到Will_ _还带着那条该死的领带，上帝啊，Connor_ _不得不闭上眼睛深呼吸，只有这样才能让他因为这香艳的场景直接高潮。_

 

_随着Will_ _开始移动，Connor_ _的手滑向了他紧翘的臀部，手指深入后穴。看着那条领带随着他们的节奏晃动几乎要达到了催眠的效果。Connor_ _发现自己的视线完全无法从领带上移开，因为那条领带衬着的一切都是那么诱人：Will_ _红润并发光的脖颈皮肤，他深陷下去的锁骨，右边的乳头，左边的，同领带的晃动一起摇摆，这导致他从头到脚都是那么的美味，还有他的阴茎，正发硬并且泄露出了少许汁液，正等待着被触碰。_

_Connor_ _伸出手钩住蓝色的丝绸领带向前卷起，把Will_ _拉到他的面前，使他不得不用手捧住Connor_ _的头来支撑自己。Will_ _因为情欲看起来有些迷乱的虚弱，但他依旧笑着并且伸出舌头舔舐自己的下唇，这个动作令Connor_ _难以抗拒，有什么东西直接在他脑子里炸开了。Connor_ _再一次拽住了领带，但这回的力道更大，令Will_ _的头抬起直到他们的嘴唇在途中相遇，然后加深了这个吻。这一切有点草率还带些绝望的味道，但他们因此完全失去了一切的节奏，这个吻融化在他们共享的气息中。_

 

_“_ _我喜欢戴着这条领带，”Will_ _喘息着说，”_ _这给你看着我的眼睛带来更多蓝色。”_

 

*

 

在Connor一生中从未在简单的聊天过程中遇到困难。一般情况下他不讲太多话只是因为他不想，而并不是因为他无能为力，但现在，他的大脑完全无法工作，更何况控制他的嘴。

 

大概是因为他的上层大脑和下层大脑已经达到了同步并接管了所有事情，一切都因此停工了。

 

这几年来他从来没有在性欲上失控，而现在的情况简直难以理喻。他是个成年人，还他妈的是个医生，天杀的外科医生，才不是什么不能控制自己荷尔蒙的饥渴的青少年。

 

但是现在，他看着站在几步开外的Will，观察着对方因为大笑的动作向后仰头，手放到胸前，领带划过手指，那该死的家伙还故意朝着Connor的方向看过来，并若无其事的眨眨眼，一切控制烟消云散，此时此刻，Connor只想干他。

 

Connor用毫无意义并薄弱的借口逃离了当下的对话，走开了。他完全没有办法继续这样假装交际，完全不能，他已经彻底失控了。

 

“对不起，打断一下。”他说道，这时候他已经走到了Will的身边并直接毫无歉意地加入了他们的对话，与此同时他的一只手已经抓住了Will的肩膀，”我可以借用他一分钟么？”

 

“我？”Will问道，表现的绝对无辜。

 

“就一分钟。”Connor在其他人说出没关系之前就直接说道。

 

“所以我们现在要做什么。”

 

“离开这里。马上。”

 

*

 

_“_ _我做了些出格的事情，你的行为也偏离轨迹了，于是有些事情发生了变化。”_

_Connor_ _哼了一声，扭过头看着躺在他旁边的Will_ _。他盯着天花板，依旧在试图平复自己的呼吸，皮肤仍然留有情欲带来的粉红色和汗水，领带歪斜的搭在了肩膀上。_

_“_ _哦上帝，这真是太棒了。”Will_ _喘息着说，当他终于转头看向Connor_ _的时候表情有些沉醉。_

 

_“_ _你这么认为的？”Connor_ _问，同时用一只手肘支撑自己起来，解开了在Will_ _脖子上的领带。经历过刚才的完美体验，他恨不得让这玩意多在对方身上待上一阵子，但最终他还是把领带扔到了地上。_

_“_ _难道你不这么想？”_

_“_ _怎么会。”Connor_ _在俯身给Will_ _一个吻之前这样回答，”_ _留下过夜么？”_

_“_ _我的腿都没知觉了，就算我想走也走不了。”_

 

*

 

他们进了公寓的瞬间Connor就直接压在Will的身上，令他的后背抵着房门，并直接用一个深刻的吻封住了他的嘴。他对于自己并没有做出在停车场或者车里就对Will上下其手的行为表示赞赏，毕竟他还有那么一丁点克制力来让他坚持到回家。

 

这个晚上打赌谁能保持常态更久的活动已经结束了，Connor不浪费一分一秒开始享用他的战利品，一个足以吞噬Will的嘴唇的饥渴的吻将Connor这一夜所有深藏的情欲都释放了出来。他放开被压在门上的Will并开始向卧室走去，在来得及脱下自己的衣服之前先迫不及待地把Will的外套拉了下来。

 

“你完全不知道……”Connor刚开口就迷失在了Will深邃的眼眸中，淘气的目光依稀可见，与此同时Will把他的衬衫从裤子里拽了出来。

 

“说下去，Rhodes医生，告诉我，”Will明知故问，因为他就是那个故意调情了一晚的人，嘴角依旧带着玩味的微笑，”告诉我你想怎么处罚我。”

 

Connor几乎是拖着他走完了向着卧室的路，然后不得不说他非常享受解开领带的过程，还有它滑离开Will脖颈的方式。之后他把这条蓝色丝绸领带绑在了Will的手腕上并打了一个结，漂亮且结实。Will在被推倒在床上之前抬眉看了Connor一眼，随后换来的是对方把他的手臂举过头顶。

 

“不许动。”

 

他注意到Will的眼睛因为情欲而更加黝黑，瞳孔放大，艰难的咽下口水，并点点头。接着他用这段时间松开了自己的领带，解开衬衫袖子上的纽扣，目光没有从倾躺着的Will身上挪开一秒。

 

“这就是你想要的么？”Connor问道，并解开了自己衬衫上的纽扣，”你的目的达成了么？”

 

“我想要……无论什么，只要是你，”Will回应着，眼睛盯着Connor的手上的动作，看着他一颗颗地解开纽扣，脱下衬衫，”任何事，Connor。”

 

Connor俯下身，一只手在床垫上支撑着自己的身体，另一只空着的手抚摸着Will的下唇，粉红色有光泽的下唇，”任何事都可以，嗯？”

 

当他们可以离开医院回公寓时，Connor认为接下来会发生的事情应该会完全被澎湃的激情所控制，毕竟他因自己一整夜难以抵抗性欲的诱惑而沮丧，而能抚慰这一切的只有，翻飞的衣物，意乱情迷的热吻，更进一步的纠缠，就在当下，立刻。然而当他们回到了没有人能够打扰的房间里，情欲依旧在他身体里翻腾，但Connor却更想慢慢来。他的Will还穿着衣服，躺在他的床上，双手被领带绑住举在头顶，Connor对于现在的甜点时间非常满意，觉得这是他今晚应得的享受。

 

正好，Connor知道Will乞求时候的样子最是诱人——毕竟他说了做什么都可以，不是么？


End file.
